Pool
by LeeLee's
Summary: Sebuah Kolam Misterius yang Ada di 'SMA 129' Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kolam tersebut ? -AKKHH Bad Summary- Kihae ! YAOI ! DLDR ! RNR ?


Chap 1 : The Mystery Pool

Pool

Rated : T  
Genre : Mystery , Romance .  
Author : LeeLee's  
Pair : KIHAE !  
Disclaim : KiHae not mine . story mine .  
Warning ! : YAOI , BL , Alur Lelet , Miss Typo(s) , Author Newbi , DLDR ! . I Already Warn You ! .

Enjoy The Story .

Pool

Seorang namja tampan sedang melihat kearah cermin super besar di depannya . tinggi cermin tersebut 2x lebih tinggi darinya dan lebih lebar . ia sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir dan merapikan kerahnya . setelah selesai ia segera mengambil tas gendong nya . siap untuk sekolah .

Ia bersekolah di "SMA 129" .

"KIBUMMM ! Cepatlah sedikittt ! kau mau di tinggal oleh bus eoh ? kau itu! Aku tau kau pintar dalam hal belajar . tapi , bukan berarti kau harus berlama-lama kan ? hey kibum ! kau mendengarkan ku tidak ? cepatlah turun ke bawah ! sekarang juga !"

Perintah sang eomma –Jungsoo- , "iya eomma !" kibum segera keluar kamarnya . menuruni anak tangga yang cukup banyak . membuat ia tergesa .

"kau lama sekali ! tau tidak eomma itu-" belum sempat sang eomma melanjutkan kata-katanya . kibum dengan cepat mengambil roti . dan memakannya sedikit .

Lalu meletakkannya ke atas piring putih itu lagi . dan beralih mengecup pipi sang eomma . "eomma ! aku pergi dulu ! byeeeee !" Leeteuk aka jungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . sudah terbiasa akan tingkah anak tunggalnya tersebut .

Tetapi , meski kibum adalah anak tunggal . ia tak pernah manja . ia adalah anak yang mandiri , dan tegar . ia tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan keluh kesahnya ke leeteuk –dirinya- .

.

.

.

"kibummmm !" teriak sungmin –sahabatnya- . "hn ?" sungmin mengkerucutkan bibir bawahnya imut . terlihat begitu kesal . lihatlah tingkah '_cold'_ nya . sama sekali tak berubah dari dulu .

"kau dingin sekali ! cobalah sedikit merubah sifatmu itu ! kalau kau tak begitu kan . . . kau bisa menjadi idola di sekolah ! seperti-  
Dia !" sungmin menunjuk orang itu dengan dagunya . tak mau terlihat membicarakan orang popular di sekolahnya . ia hanya menunjuknya dengan arahan dagu .

_'tak mau menggangu wanita-wanita yang sedang mengelilinginya'_

"Ia terlihat begitu menjijikan . umm salah ! ku ralat ! maksutku wanita-wanita itu . mereka mau saja di colek-colek oleh evil tiang listrik playboy se-sekolah ! Cho Kyuhyun ! ughh genit sekali mereka ! lihat !" gerutu sungmin .

dari nadanya tersirat kecemburuan yang begitu kontras . kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya . "kau- cemburu Min ? cemburu akan kemesraan mereka hum ?" sungmin tau bahwa kibum sedang mengajaknya bercanda . tapi dari nada bicara kibum . . tak ada namanya nada 'bercanda' . mukanya hanya dingin tanpa expresi . hufftttt kibum ! kenapa kau mempunyai muka sedatar itu ! .

"T-tidak ! mana mungkin ! kau mengada-ngada Kim Kibum !" balas sungmin , kibum menatap sungmin dan mengangkat kedua bahunya . lalu menyahut "tak perlu menyebut margaku juga min !" balas kibum lagi .

.

.

.

Istirahat kali ini begitu membosankan . biasanya ada sungmin yang menemaninya ke kantin . Tapi , karena sungmin ada beberapa urusan dan Pr yang ia harus kerjakan di sekolah . ya- jadilah seperti ini . kibum si anak dingin berjalan sendirian di koridor .

Kibum berjalan mengelilingi sekolah . tak ada niatan untuk bersingah ke tempat-tempat yang ia lewati . padahal banyak hal yang menarik .

Kibum melirik kolam yang lumayan besar terletak di halaman belakang sekolah-nya  
–yang sejak kapan berada di situ-. karena penasaran yang begitu besar . ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah kolam . air yang begitu jernih terlihat oleh kibum sekarang .

Lama kelamaan kibum pun menjadi bosan . masih ada 5 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk.  
biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau tidur di uks . tapi- kali ini ia begitu malas untuk sekedar mengunjungi 2 tempat '_favorit'_' nya .

"hmm . . apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" kibum duduk di samping kolam tersebut . lalu kibum melempar batu ke dalam kolam . terus menerus melempari kolam tersebut dengan batu . sampai akhirnya ia tak menyadari bahwa ia melempar koin yang berada di kantong seragamnya .

"yakksss ! kim kibuummm ! kenapa kau lempar koin itu ? aishhh !" kibum memarahi dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan .

lalu ia berusaha melihat ke dalam kolam tersebut . terlihat koin kecilnya berada di dasar bersama batu yang ia lempar tadi . baru saja kibum akan menyentuh air tersebut . bel pun berbunyi

TEEETTTT TEEEEEEETTTTTT

Terdengar sangat jelas . kibum pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya .  
ia berlari menuju kelasnya . takut songsaengnim park akan marah padanya .

Park songsaengnim kan killer .

_Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berenang di dalam kolam tersebut .  
sosok yang di dalam kolam tersebut mengambil koin yang tenggelam dan menggenggamnya . _

"Ini . . koin'nya' ! ini- aku- aku tak bisa mempercayainya ! . 'ia' menemukan ku ! astaga ! akhirnya ! pada akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari kutukan !" gembira sosok tersebut . . .

.

.

.

Pool

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi . kibum segera merapikan tas sekolahnya dan bersiap untuk pulang .

Saat di perjalanannn . . .

Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi . bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya melempar koin itu tanpa sadar ke dalam kolam belakang sekolahnya ? bisa-bisa di marah sang eomma nanti ! .

'Bodohnya kau kim kibum !' rutuk kibum dalam hati . koin itu adalah koin yang sangat berharga –kata sang eomma- . ia memberikannya ke kibum untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-14 . koin emas berbentuk bulat . dan tercetak tulisan 'water' yang cukup besar . berada di bagian belakang koin tersebut .

Kibum berusaha berjalan dengan rilex . menenangkan dirinya atas ketegangan yang sedang menerpa dirinya . ia tergang akan reaksi sang eomma nantinya . bila eommanya tahu bahwa benda itu hilang ?. ouhh tamatlah riwayatnya ! .

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumahnya . ia melewati eommanya yang tertidur di atas sofa berwarna putih tulang tersebut . tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan menaiki tangga . ia mendengar suara yang sangat lembut masuk ke gendang telinganya .

"kibum . . itu kau ? hey ! ke sini ! eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu !" leeteuk pun segera menarik anaknya untuk duduk di atas sofa bersama dirinya .

"kibum . . eomma bermimpi tadi !" cerita leeteuk kepada anaknya –kibum- . "mmm . . mimpi apa ?" Tanya kibum .

"eomma bermimpi- . . . eomma bertemu dengan sahabat 1 SMA eomma ! . teman eomma yang telah lama menghilang !"

kibum pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya . sesekali bergumam 'hmmm' atau menjawab 'oh' . tetapi- cerita tersebut sedikit menarik karena ada hubungannya dengan Koin yang kibum jatuhkan ke dalam kolam yang ia temukan di halaman belakang sekolanya .

"kibum . kau masih menyimpan koin itu bukan ? . koin yang eomma berikan kepadamu !" ucapnya . kibum tak menjawab . ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya . sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha menutupi ketegangannya . "kibum ! jawab eomma ! kau masih menyimpannya kan ? koin itu tak hilang kan ?" Tanya sang eomma kepadanya . kibum hanya menunduk .

"maaf eomma . koin itu tak sengaja ku lempar ke kolam di belakang sekolah ku ." kibum mengira eommanya akan memarahinya kali ini . tapi- dugaannya meleset .

Eommanya menatap ia dengan mata yang terbelalak . "a-apa ? k-kau telah berhasil menemukan k-kolam itu ? k-kolam . . tempat . . . _hae terjatuh" _ kibum menyeritkan alisnya bingung . kata-kata akhir eommanya tak terlalu jelas .

"eomma jelaskan semuanya padaku ! ada hubungan apa eomma , koin & kolam itu !"  
desak kibum .

JLEBBB !

Hatinya serasa tertusuk tombak berkarat pada saat itu . pikirannya berkecamuk . Mata leeteuk berlinang , menahan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah . untung saja ia masih mempunyai kantung mata , bagaimanapun semua itu salahnya . kesalahan fatal yang di lakukan seorang namja cantik seperti dirinya . kenapa ? karena ialah yang membuat'nya' menjadi seperti 'sekarang' . "pada saat itu . . "

FLASHBACK

_14 October . . . . _

_Leeteuk –si namja manis- sedang berusaha mengejar sahabat SMA-nya –yang tak kalah manisnya- . sahabatnya itu sangatlah cepat berlari . mungkin karena ia suka sekali bermain bola . "hosh . . hufttt ! hae ! cepat sekali kau ! hahh hahhh . " _

_Leeteuk mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah . lelah rasanya . ia seperti lari marathon . ia berlari mengelilingi sekolah . itu pun karena tujuan yang- . . tidak terlalu penting . _

_Ia sedang berusaha menggambil kembali kameranya . kameranya sih ia rasa tak terlalu penting . tetapi- isinya itu- _

_. . . . . . itu terlalu berbahaya jika hae mengetahui isinya . tidak ! tidak ! hae sudah tau apa saja isinya . karena ia baru melihatnya tadi . _

_"haeeeeeeee ! kembalikaaaannn !" teriaknya kepada sahabatnya 'hae' atau lebih tepatnya 'donghae' . _

_"tidakkkk ! ini akan ku masukkan ke dalam komputerku ! dan akan aku print secepatnya ! lalu akan ku tempel di madiingg . foto kangin sunbaeeee akan ku tempel di mading . hahahahaha !" _

_Leeteuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu . ia kesaaall sekali . sangatlah kesal . kenapa sahabatnya itu jahil sekali sih ? . _

_"hae kembalikan ! kembalikan kameraku ! . kembalikan . . . atau ku letakkan ikan di atas meja mu !" teriak leeteuk . sepertinya ancaman itu ampuh . sesaat donghae mematung di tempat . tanganya bergetar . _

_Oh leeteuk ini adalah kesalahan besar . donghae kan phobia ikan . mendengar namanya saja donghae sudah ingin merasa muntah –katanya- . _

_"b-baiklah ! t-tapi . jangan berani-berani mengingkari janjimu ya ! . awas saja kau" donghae –sedikit- berlari menyusul leeteuk yang jauh dibelakangnya . _

_"Eum ! sini kembalikan !"_

_Leeteuk segera merampas cameranya yang di gantung donghae di lehernya . "cucut jelek !" _

_"YAK ! AKU TAK SUKA KAU PANGGIL DENGAN NAMA IKAN ITU TEUK ! AKU TAK SUKA IKAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN !" teriak donghae . leeteuk pun yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tawanya akhirnya terbahak-bahak juga . "yak ! kenapa tertawa ?" bukannya menjawab tawa leeteuk semakin keras . _

_"yakksssss !" donghae memukul kepala leeteuk memakai telapak tangannya . leeteuk berlari . berlari menuju kelasnya . "ughhhh . . . " gagal menangkap parasit eoh ? . kasian sekali ! . _

__TBC .

MAAAAFFFFFF (_ _)V . Dari tadi yang saya bisa buat cuma seginiii . . maaf gantung bangeeeetttt !  
Saya nyadar bahwa ini pendeeeekkk banget .

Chap depan di usahaain Bikin yang lebih panjang deh ^^V

Tertarik RnR ?


End file.
